This invention relates to changing airbag venting as the airbag inflates.
Known airbag systems protect vehicle occupants by absorbing forces generated during collisions, for example. Many airbag systems are used in conjunction with other vehicle safety systems, such as seatbelts. Safety systems protect occupants located in various positions within the vehicle.
In particular, airbag designs within some safety systems protect both “in-position” occupants and “out-of-position” occupants. Typically, during a collision, an “in-position” occupant directly strikes a contact face portion of the airbag, whereas an “out-of-position” occupant does not directly strike the contact face. Balancing protection of “in-position” occupants with protect of “out-of-position” occupants is often challenging. Through the contact face, the airbag absorbs forces from the occupant that are generated during the collision.
Generally, it is desirable to provide a softer airbag during the initial stages of airbag deployment. It is also often desirable to provide a harder airbag when the airbag is fully deployed and when the occupant is an “in-position” occupant. As known, occupants may move between the “out-of-position” occupant position and the “in-position” occupant position. Many airbags include vents for changing the softness or the hardness of the airbag as the airbag deploys, but the occupant position does not affect airflow through the vents.